Inseguridad
by Pequeniez
Summary: "Tal vez debieron haberse sentado a hablar del tema desde el inicio, pero Tucker no sabía que quería y McCormick, en silencio, estaba horriblemente asustado de que lo descubriera. (El mundo estaba en su contra, familia y amigos, incluso esas condenadas asiáticas.)"


p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAdvertencias:/strong Slash (Crenny), OOC, rompo el canon. Esto contiene lenguaje vulgar y relaciones poco saludables./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongDisclaimer:/strong South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong1/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Craig no lo estaba mirando a la cara cuando comenzó a hablar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Tengo que hablar contigo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—A ver…— Antes de que Kenny pudiera decir "Déjame adivinar" Craig siguió solo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Tenemos que romper./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Esta es la tercera vez que rompes conmigo, imbécil./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tal vez debieron haberse sentado a hablar del tema desde el inicio pero Tucker no sabía qué quería y McCormick, en silencio, estaba horriblemente asustado de que lo descubriera. em(El mundo estaba en su contra; familia y amigos, incluso esas condenadas asiáticas.)/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—¿Qué estamos rompiendo, igualmente? Nunca le dijiste a nadie más que a tu cuy que salimos.— Dolió más decirlo de lo que demostró. Se quedaron en un silencio incómodo que eventualmente rompieron cuando ambos se fueron en direcciones distintas. Nunca lo hablarían como se debía./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong2/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"La segunda conversación fue dos días después./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—No sé, tal vez lo quiero./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tweek jamás se pasó realmente por su mente hasta el tiempo presente, cuando analizaba minusciosamente qué rayos podría tener que él no aparte de más dinero y más sentido de decencia. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—¿De verdad?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Por poco le salió la voz quebrada. Odiaba sentirse inseguro por el estúpido enredo desarrollandose frente a sus narices./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Sí. Creo que sí./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Ah./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"No siguieron hablando./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"El día pasó con lentitud. Kenny se aferró a la duda del "creo" como si fuese todo lo que le quedaba para seguir viviendo. Craig perdía la suya porque esa misma duda estaba acabando con su vida./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong3/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Había pasado casi una semana. No tenían clases juntos ese día, se encontraron en un pasillo por casualidad y la duda a la que el corazón de McCormick se había agarrado con fiereza le dio un empujoncito a su propio coraje./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Perder era más que vacilar./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Oye./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—¿Qué?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Te quiero./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"em(Y estoy seguro. ¿Por qué tú no?)/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Tucker se fue casi corriendo./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strong4/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"A las dos semanas, el mundo se había adaptado rápida y felizmente a que Craig y Tweek estaban en una relación./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Creo que…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—¿Romper? ¿Por cuarta vez?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Tómatelo en serio, Kenny./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lo vio venir apenas le miró a los ojos. Habían sido unos días jodidísimos de incertidumbre, de dar vueltas con él en un estúpido círculo de "No sé" porque Tucker era incapaz de crecer un par y no ceder ante la presión./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Lo convenció de que iba a resolverlo pero si el mundo entero dice muchas veces una mentira, acaba volviéndose una verdad./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Estoy seguro… de que te quiero./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Sí, era obvio. No sé cómo hemos estado en esta idiotez por tanto tiempo.— Trató de disimular, antes de colgársele y abrazarlo hasta que doliera. —Dios, te odio, eres un idiota. Hubiera sido más gentil dispararme un láser y dejarme caer muerto ahí mismo.—/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"—Lo siento. Acabo de encontrar mis cojones.— Y se sentía culpable. Una mentira nace y muere como tal pero casi se la tragó y la transformó en una verdad a medias. Se auto-despreciaba por ello. McCormick no merecía tal cosa. —Y… Definitivamente lo voy a solucionar. Porque te quiero a ti./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Ninguno llegó a clase, ni a casa, por el resto del día. /p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongNotas/Extras:/strong Santa mierda, casi un año sin publicar. No me imagino lo lindo que debió haber sido no tener mis fics mierderos apareciendo de vez en cuando… pero bueno, volví (?) Y ¡Crenny para el alma! Porque la pareja estará más muerta que mis aspiraciones en la vida peeeero la sigo amando./p 


End file.
